


5$ bitchcore

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, eric is a bit mental, psychotic breaks, wanking off your best mate / boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: dylan picked a bad day to mess with eric.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	5$ bitchcore

**Author's Note:**

> my mum asked me what i was doing and i said my extended project which is on school shooters and now she thinks i'm really studious when i'm just writing porn

“dyl, darling. do you just want to shut the fuck up?” eric’s voice went from sickly sweet to laced with pure venom in seconds. dylan quickly quietened down, going back to staring moodily out the window.

eric had only picked up dylan about ten minutes ago, but dylan could tell he was pissed off. every time they planned to do something nice, something would happen before eric left, and then dylan would have to deal with it. 

they were meant to be going on a hike around red rocks park, but dylan was starting to think about dropping and rolling and then getting the bus home. he hated it when eric was in a mood, and that mood could come and go so quickly, it was terrifying. 

dylan sighed, rubbing his jaw, and looking over at eric. “look, if you’re going to be a dick all day eric, just take me home now. i can’t be dealing with it.”

eric’s jaw clenched, and he slammed his foot on the brake. “don’t be like that dylan, or i will fucking crash into the nevada ditch,” eric snapped, a vein throbbing in his forehead. dylan tuted, and sighed, and eric’s jaw clenched. 

“don’t you fucking dare tut at me,” eric turned his head, his face going redder and redder. “i will fuck you up.” dylan rolled his eyes, looking out of the window, away from eric.

“fucking look at me when i’m speaking to you!” eric screamed, taking his hands off the wheel, grabbing dylan’s jaw and forcing him to look at him. dylan tried to push him off, but eric was a damn marine applicant.

“stop acting fucking mental!” dylan shouted, digging his nails into eric’s wrist. eric didn’t react to dylan’s short nails, but grabbed at the steering wheel and put his foot down, speeding down the hill. dylan gripped the dashboard tightly, very ready to open the door and run. he didn’t have the opportunity to though, as eric slammed on the breaks again, but in a layby instead of the middle of the road.

“stop acting mental, huh? stop acting mental?” eric spat, unbuckling his seatbelt and launching across the gearstick, his hands flying to dylan’s throat. dylan spluttered as his head was forced against the glass, eric’s face red and his teeth seething. fuck. this was how he died. his fucking insane boyfriend was going to throttle him to death, probably pump a load into his corpse then throw him in the river.

eric’s grip loosened, and suddenly his breath was hot against dylan’s ear. “don’t you ever, EVER, tell me to stop acting mental. you fucking adore this, you stupid fag. you get off on me treating you like this, and don’t you fucking deny it,” eric hissed, pushing the palm of his hand into dylan’s crotch. dylan was mildly ashamed to admit he’d been at half-mast for the entire, y’know, i might die, segment of his day. eric’s sudden attention to it just made it perk up even higher.

and yeah, eric was right. dylan couldn’t fault a single thing eric had spat into his ear. eric gave him what he deserved, and that was simply a given of their relationship. but eric couldn't help but utterly terrify dylan sometimes. silence settled between the two, and eric seemed to be waiting for dylan to say something.

dylan didn’t, he just sat there, waiting. eric took the initiative and slammed their lips together with very little love behind it. eric forced his hand under dylan’s waistband, his fingers gently starting to rub along dylan’s cock. he’d literally seen eric tear apart alarm clocks and computer towers, and yet his fingers still felt soft. probably stealing some of kevin’s girlfriend’s moisturier. 

“you’re such a stupid fag, dyl,” eric snapped, his fingers tightening a little. dylan couldn’t help the little yelp he let out at the tightening. “i don’t ask much of you, i just want you to stay with me and not be a little bitch. and what do you do? you call me mental, you try and fight me. i jus’ wanna treat you right.” dylan wasn’t sure if he should reply, but eric looked like he was going to continue speaking.

“i try and take you on a nice date, to where i asked you out, and you just fucking moan i’m going too fast, and then you try and chat about how i gave you a shitty shift pattern, like you have any fucking control over me,” eric hissed, his fingers moving faster, causing dylan to keen a little. god, for all his faggot talk, eric was fucking good at making other guys cum. well, just dylan. the brewing feeling of being on cloud nine was making dylan’s thighs shake, and his hands to wildly flail for something to grab onto.

“here we fuckin’ go, come on dylan. prove how much of a fuckin’ fag you are for me,” eric growled, his wrist moving so fast dylan was sure his waistband must be causing a friction burn on eric’s hand.

dylan let go, finally letting a weak burst of cum leave him, eric’s hand still rapidly pumping. it shot over eric’s hand and onto dylan’s stomach, causing eric to scoff and remove his hand. “fuckin’ disgusting. lick it off my hand,” eric snapped, pushing his fingers into dylan’s panting mouth. dylan trembled a little, before allowing eric to force his fingers down his throat. his cum tasted disgusting, but he didn’t really have a choice.

eric’s hand was still around dylan’s throat, the unspoken warning the same as what eric whispered into dylan’s ear, every time they had sex.

“you're mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> song: 5$ bitchcore by eskimo callboy


End file.
